The present invention is related to power systems, and in particular to a system and method for connecting a midpoint of a dual-DC bus of an active rectifier system to ground.
Aircraft systems, such as motor drive systems, often require direct current (DC) power for operation. The main sources of power onboard aircraft are generally gas turbine engine driven alternating current (AC) generators. These generators provide polyphase AC power that must be converted into DC power for use in the motor drive and other DC systems. In order to convert the polyphase AC power from the AC power sources into DC power, active rectifiers are often used.